


脱口秀

by Gentleaying



Series: 环太纪元 [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentleaying/pseuds/Gentleaying
Summary: 战争结束后，战争英雄一起参加脱口秀【对应兄弟组的一把刀】
Relationships: Raleigh Becket & Mako Mori
Series: 环太纪元 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655662





	脱口秀

0.  
他们的肉体已经消亡，但仍有人坐在镜头前完成一场表演给他们看的秀。  
给活在罗利·贝克特和真子·森大脑中的扬希·贝克特。  
给永远被载入史册的元帅斯泰克·彭蒂科斯。  
1.秀场  
这是我的秀又干嘛不做——《没时间后悔》  
“让我们欢迎我们今天的嘉宾——罗利·贝克特，真子·森！”在主持人的欢迎声中，危险流浪者的两位幸存驾驶员走进了演播室。  
走进来的罗利穿着深蓝色的工装裤和白T恤，T恤上画着卡通版的危险流浪者－－蓝色的机身、红色的心脏、橙色的“眼睛”；真子的穿着显得与罗利很搭－－深蓝色的牛仔裤，黑色的运动背心外面套着短款的露肩白T恤，当然她T恤上的主角也是危险流浪者。  
罗利对着欢呼的观众席抬手致意，真子则向各个方向鞠躬，然后他们一同落座。主持人也随即坐了下来。  
“喔喔喔，大家今天可真热情啊。”主持人面向观众用题词卡假意扇风，表现出现场环境确实热到他了的样子，而后转向两位嘉宾再次说：“欢迎。欢迎你们。”  
罗利和真子便也在渐渐小下去的欢呼声中向主持人致谢。  
（以下只写对话人不写具体情景）  
（H：主持人；R：罗利；M：真子）  
H：“罗利不是第一次参加我们的节目了。”  
R：“对，确实。上次是7年前，危险流浪者完成首杀后我和我哥哥一起来的。当时我还是扬希的副驾驶呢。”  
H：“那么今天你和森小姐是因为危险流浪者完成了最后一击来参加节目的吗？”  
R：“更应该说是因为‘巨兽战争‘已经告一段落而来。是的，危险流浪者非常出色地完成了她的最后一击。谢谢真子。”  
H：“对，森小姐是修复危险流浪者计划的负责人。听说复出的危险流浪者就像出厂时那么棒。是这样吗，森小姐？”  
M：“叫我真子就好。实际上她比当时要出色得多，我加固了她的防御机制、给了她双倍动力、电磁炮的缓冲时间也缩短了很多。”  
R：“她还给她加上了锁链剑。”  
M：“对，我还给左臂装备了锁链剑。”  
R：“说到这儿，我们可以爆点料吗？”  
M：“你已经退役了，但请顾虑一下我。”  
R：“应该不会有什么大问题。”（对主持人）“你知道神经交互系统可以让两个大脑合二为一，而我和真子曾经完成过神经交互。”  
H：“嘿，等等，在这儿有一个浪漫故事等着我们吗？”  
R：“不算。只是在通感时我发现真子一开始就没想让她以外的人成为我的副驾驶，不过她这么做只是为了我们的好姑娘。”  
H：“所以你们的好姑娘是指危险流浪者吗？之前你们似乎用‘她‘来指过你们的猎人。”  
R：“对，猎人对游侠而言就像是家人一样，我和哥哥一直叫她我们的女孩儿，后来真子也延续了我们的习惯。当然不是所有的游侠都会采用这个称呼就是了。回到之前的话题，除了锁链剑，其实真子的很多改造都是为了使她能更方便地控制危险流浪者。猎人迷应该都知道暴风赤红是中国专门为了韦氏三兄弟设计制造的，危险流浪者的维修升级差不多也完全是为了我和真子。”  
H：“这还不算是爱情故事？快点约真子小姐出去吧。”  
R：“就像是大多数道德观念正常的男人以及蕾丝边不会对自己的姊妹出手一样，真子就像是我失散多年的妹妹J，我不能这么做 。顺便一提，真子是扬希以外与我最默契的人。”  
H：“真是可惜。真子小姐有什么从通感中知道的罗利的糗事可以爆料给大家吗？”  
M：“所以你觉得我把猎人改造得和自己兼容性非常高是一件糗事。”  
H：“哦，不。”（主持人本有些尴尬，但看到真子揶揄的表情发现这只是一个玩笑）“你这个淘气的姑娘。”  
M：“注意措辞，我的哥哥可还在场呢。他当年就是因为打架厉害才被ppdc选中的。”  
H：“好的，我道歉。那真子小姐想谈谈自己为什么那么努力地成为一名游侠吗？这可是个高危行业，开过猎人的游侠幸存下来的可不多。”  
M：“我是战争孤儿这一点不是秘密。我成为游侠的初衷无非是希望战争早日结束，不要让更多的孩子成为战争孤儿了。说得冠冕堂皇一点——为了人类的未来。”  
H：“哦，这我可得采访一下哥哥的感受了——妹妹在揶揄你呢。你想要反击吗？”  
R：“不，没必要，我反而想借此重提七年前的话题——成为游侠是我的美国梦。美国梦仍然存在于这个时代，只有坚信这一点才有可能实现自己的梦想。感谢真子让我再次回到我的姑娘的身边，让我认清这一点。”  
M：“不客气。”  
H：“多么感人的一幕，让我们把热烈的掌声再次送给危险流浪者的驾驶员们！”  
2.幕后  
节目录制结束后罗利和真子结伴离开电视台的演播室，路上罗利对真子说：“谢谢你肯陪我来参加这样的节目。”  
“没事儿。你在我脑子里待过，你知道我怎么想。该说谢谢的人反而是我，如果老师知道我已经放下过去一定会很欣慰。”真子脸上挂着真实而甜蜜的微笑，就像是放下了什么。  
而后真子的神情变得关切起来：“那，你的下一站是哪里？阿拉斯加？”  
“嗯，我大概要回到那个暖流经过的城市靠退伍抚恤金混吃等死了。你呢，PPDC给你安排的新工作在哪里？”  
“日本。东京海底穿越口监测站，监测α组组长。”  
“听起来不错，你也算是回到故乡了。祝你新生活一切顺利。”  
真子停下来看着身边的罗利，比划出碰杯的姿势，“你也是。敬我们。”  
罗利也停下来侧身看着真子，无奈地笑笑握紧拳轻轻碰了一下真子“端着酒杯”的手：“敬我们。”  
罗利说完继续大踏步向前走去。


End file.
